Road to showbiz
by Soph G
Summary: The minute Kakashi sets his gaze on the newbie model, Iruka he wants him but as he tries harder and harder to get into the man's pants he does something he never thought possible: he fell in love. But can he get Iruka to fall for him or will he be too late? KakaIru, sasunaru and other pairings, language, yaoi, angst, character death, abuse etc.
1. Drunken nights and new jobs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hi all! This idea just came to me and I know some characters are a bit OOC but hopefully not too much! I haven't wrote in a long time so I might be a bit rusty! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Iruka bit his lip nervously as he looked down at the slip of paper in his fingers then up towards the very large and almost intimidating building in front of him. He couldn't even count how many floors the building had but he could appreciate the way the sun shone against the many windows. He really didn't want to come here to the best showbiz company in Japan, Konoha industries. He felt small and completely average when he glanced around at the people strutting into the building who made him look so out of place. Every person looked to be some sort of super model, both male and female although they probably were all super models but even so Iruka didn't like the way the looked at him, like he was some insect under their designer shoes.

He took a deep breath in as he stuffed the paper into his pocket that he had been given the previous night when he had went to a random bar where he had decided to try and drink his worries away. He had just lost his job that was really the only thing that let him survive in this city. He'd gotten extremely drunk which was so out of character of him and he was embarrassed to admit he didn't really remember anything after sitting at the bar and taking shots with a really pretty yet already drunk woman.

But when he had woken up in his apartment he found the slip of paper lying beside him on his bedside table telling him to come for a job at Konoha industries since he was broke and to ask for Tsunade. He had no idea who this Tsunade person was or who left the note but he still decided to come down and do as the paper told him. Seeing as some random person had gotten out of their way to give him a job offer. And the fact it would get him out of the house and lessen his slight headache.

He braced himself as he began moving towards the front doors to the building, pulling his bag further on his shoulder. He knew the building was posh on the outside but the inside… he had to spin his head around in wonder at the top notch modern lobby that had equally impressive rich looking people walking on the spotless black marble floor that contrasted with the bright white walls that had a pattern of wood running through the centre and the letters spelling out Konoha industries lay for all to see.

He couldn't work here! He suddenly felt even more self conscious than he had outside the building as he glanced down at his faded blue jeans and sneakers with a black t-shirt and jacket clinging to his upper body and his black shoulder bag. He quickly hurried over towards the main desk where he saw a young woman typing away at a very expensive looking computer.

He cleared his throat before asking nervously "Ano... Excuse me?" bringing the attention of the woman who snapped her eyes towards his face and he noticed the bewildered look in her eyes at how normal and casually dressed he was. Probably was used to top designer outfits not hand me downs.

"Can I help you?" she asked nice enough but Iruka could hear the bored drawl in her tone when she asked; obviously not interested in anything he wanted. He inwardly scowled and huffed at her rude attitude and fought to keep a nice and friendly look on his face.

"I was offered a job here, I was told to come for an interview and to ask for Tsunade" he explained and had to repress a look of shock when the woman snorted and gave him a once over.

"You were offered a job? Here? As if! Don't waste my time kid, I have no time for your jokes" she sneered and looked back down at her computer screen and began typing away again. He scowled outwardly at the rude woman.

"This isn't a joke; I really was offered a job here. I might not be showbiz material but I'm sure it was just an assistant job offer or something" he reasoned with the woman who obviously didn't think he could do anything other than take phone calls.

She glanced back up at him and sighed "Look Tsunade is the owner of this whole industry and she doesn't interview anyone just so they can push pencils for her. She interviews for new talent and I'm not seeing it in you… at all" she told him and yet again looked back at her computer.

He was silently fuming now at the sheer rudeness from this woman and was just about to snap at her that he wanted to see her supervisor when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and a warm body lean over him causing him to freeze in shock. Who just invaded his personal space?!

"Maa Maa that was rude of you Anki… this young man doesn't look the sort to pull pranks so how about I show him to Tsunade's office in case he gets lost. In the meantime could you call up and tell her we're on our way?" a deep voice asked right beside his ear that caused him to shiver. So the person behind him was definitely a man, he noticed the shocked expression on Anki's face which made him nervous of whoever it was.

"Ka-Kakashi-san? S-sure I'll do that… what's your name sir?" she answered and looked towards me expectantly with a strange look of both fear and lust in her expression. He frowned, Kakashi? He's heard that name somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Umino Iruka" he answered and watched as she nodded quickly, picking up her phone and sending flirty looks towards the man behind him who chuckled and began steering me towards the elevators on the other side of the lobby which was just as high tech as the rest of the lobby, the shiny metal of the doors framed by a deep brown colour wood panelling.

Kakashi reached round Iruka and pressed the button to call for the elevator once we were in range of the elevators and to Iruka's dismay he continued to lean on his shoulders so he couldn't see his face. "Ano… I'm grateful for your help and such but could you maybe stop leaning on my shoulders?" he asked politely and waited… and waited… but the man didn't move if anything he leaned more weight on Iruka's frame.

He coughed awkwardly and shifted his shoulders, trying to move out from the man's arms but to no luck. "Hey could you please stop that?" he asked with less patience as he continued to squirm and when the elevator doors opened he saw his chance and ducked down quickly making the man loose his hold and stumbled as he ducked into the elevator and stood at the back, placing his back against the elevators back.

That was when he got a luck at his 'saviour' who stood at his full height and the first thing Iruka noticed was the gravity deifying silver hair that made it look like the man had recently had a large electric shock and second Iruka noticed the man's one visible almost pitch black eye stare at him with slight amusement while his left eye was covered by a large bang of his silver hair. The third thing Iruka noticed was the fact the man had a black mask covering all the skin from halfway on the bridge of his nose and cheeks down his neck and disappearing into his dark clothing.

The man in front of him was someone Iruka instantly recognised as Hatake Kakashi from the band 'Sharingan' the most popular rock band in Japan at the moment. Iruka's eyes almost bugged out of his head as the man walked casually in the elevator with him in his black tight fitting clothes and his leather pants, highlighting just how perfectly built his body was and Iruka had a hard time not drooling. The pale skin of the man's biceps were on display inches from him and he watched as the muscles flexed as the man placed his hands in his pockets of the impossibly tight pants.

"Like what you see Iruka-san?" the deep voice rumbled with plain amusement in his tone as the doors closed and Iruka whipped his gaze away and towards the back of a man's head in front of him in the lift.

"No" he answered quickly, nibbling his lip nervously and scratching at the scar running over his nose. Why was an incredibly popular and rich man here? In the same elevator as mr nobody Iruka? It was surreal; this really had to be a dream…didn't it?

"Well it looked as though you were enjoying what you were seeing" Kakashi mused in a teasing tone and Iruka continued drilling holes into the man's head he was staring at rather than Kakashi. Huh this man's hairstyle was strange; it looked almost like a duck's butt.

"Oi, Kakashi can you get this guy to stop drilling holes in my head it's irritating" the man in front mumbled and turned to glare at Iruka who froze when he saw Uchiha Sasuke who was from the same band as Kakashi. Could this get even more surreal?

"Sasuke do not interrupt Kakashi's flirting attempts" an eerily emotionless tone rumbled beside Sasuke and Iruka felt as though he was going to faint when he met eyes with the black eyes of none other than Uchiha Itachi, sexy brother to an equally sexy Sasuke. What the hell was this band doing here? And in his lift nonetheless! He was currently looking at his roommate's and almost adoptive little brother's obsession. Naruto absolutely loved Sharingan and would go on and on about how much he loved Sasuke and Itachi so Iruka knew if he didn't get their autographs and Naruto found out they'd shared a lift, he would be smothered in his sleep. No joke.

"S-Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun… could I have your autographs? My friend, Naruto really loves your band and would kill me if I didn't get your autographs" he asked nervously pulling out a notebook from his bag that he carried around in case he needed to write something to remeber later and opened it to a blank page, holding it out along with a pen hopefully.

He felt so nervous when he had all of their attention, his heart was pounding in his ears as he waited but was met with silence which just caused a massive blush to erupt on his face and down his neck but he gasped when a hand snatched the book and pen away. He then noticed that along with the two gloomy brothers and an amused Kakashi a man with jet black hair and black eyes stood smiling widely as he began signing the page.

It was the fourth member of Sharingan, Uchiha Obito. Seriously how did Iruka not realise who all these people were until they turned around and spoke? Naruto made sure to have massive posers of the entire band in every room in the apartment. Including the bathroom which now made Iruka blush heavily as he remembered the day Naruto put up a massive poster of the band on the back of the door. Iruka had been oblivious until he was naked and turned around to see the almost life sized poser of four men staring at him.

Needless to say he got the shock of his life.

He faintly heard the doors ping as they finally reached the top floor of the very tall building and Iruka followed wordlessly as they all stepped out and the whole of the band took in turns to sign the book and Iruka made sure they wrote it to Naruto.

When it finally came back to him he grinned happily. "Thank you so much! Naruto will be so happy; he's been to practically all your concerts and has so many posers of you guys. He even has the dolls of you guys!" Iruka gushed and noticed how the entire group had at least a slight smirk on their lips, well in Kakashi's case his eye was closed in a happy expression.

"Ah its okay Ruka-chan, I can call you that right?" he asked and Iruka blanched as he put the notebook carefully inside his bag for Naruto. Naruto may love the band but it didn't mean that Iruka did and he proved it when he glared at Kakashi almost evilly.

"No you cannot all me that, I appreciate your help getting me up here and giving me your autograph but we are hardly close enough to be on that name basis" Iruka snapped and looked around at the corridors and small offices around him, the floor was a cream carpet while the walls were plain white.

He heard a snort and looked back at the group to see Obito elbowing Kakashi playfully with a large smile on his face "I think that's the first time poor Kakashi has been rejected by a fan, you're not going to fall apart or anything are you? You're not the great player you though you were huh" he joked with Kakashi while Sasuke smirked haughtily at the two.

"Thank you for your help but I think I can find Tsunade by myself now, goodbye" he told the group and waved, smiling friendly before he began walking down the corridor and looked around for an office with Tsunade's name on it.

He was walking for a little while before he felt that he was being followed and glanced over his shoulder to see the band following, Kakashi had a look of excitement in his eye as he followed Iruka at the front of the group, Obito was just behind him cackling and obviously poking fun at his best friend while the two brothers followed slowly with only slight smirks on their lips. Were they stalking him?

He stopped and watched as they all stopped as well. He felt irritation show on his face "Are you stalking me now?" he asked and watched as Kakashi stepped forward.

"Maa I like you Iruka-san but not enough risk getting arrested for, we also have to see Tsunade-sama about the music video we start filming today so we just happen to be going to the same place as you" he told the tan man who blushed in embarrassment at calling someone a stalker which he never did.

"O-Oh okay… how about you lead the way, I have no idea where I'm going" Iruka offered while his scratched gently at his scar over his nose nervously, noticing Kakashi's smirk of triumph as he led the way and Iruka followed behind Sasuke and Itachi as they walked.

Iruka continued to feel nervous throughout the entire walk, he had no idea why he had been offered a job or what in, this was a showbiz industry and he didn't really think he'd be good at anything. He watched as they finally reached a light brown wooden door with Tsunade's name printed on in silver writing.

Kakashi knocked sharply on the door and not a couple of seconds later the door swung open to reveal a tall woman with black hair that was styled in a rough bob and Iruka noticed she had very dark black eyes but she smiled warmly at the group, obviously recognizing the Sharingan band.

"Ah I'm guessing you're here for information about your music video filming?" the woman asked as she stepped back and opened the door more to reveal a bright office, the opposite wall was nothing but large windows and in the centre of the room was a large desk that Iruka noticed was very cluttered as he stepped into the room, the woman shutting the door behind them.

"Oi, Tsunade-sama wake up its Kakashi" Kakashi voiced as he lead the group towards the desk where Iruka noticed the figure of a woman slumped over.

"I've told you a thousand times not to speak so damn loud Kakashi! I'm nursing the mother of all headaches here" a voice snapped that seemed quite familiar to Iruka and his eyes widened when he saw the woman sit up and instantly recognised her as the pretty brown eyes woman from last night.

She looked over the group and grinned widely towards Iruka in recognition "Ah you made it Iruka! I wasn't sure if you'd come here today seeing as we were pretty drunk last night hehe. You mentioned that you were looking for a job and because you're a surprisingly good drinking buddy I'm offering you a job!" she told the younger man who looked bewildered.

Who just gave others jobs because they were good drinking partners? "Ano, I appreciate that but what job are you offering? I don't know if I can work anything showbiz like so can I just… work as an assistant or something?" Iruka asked meekly and noticed the look of disapproval on Tsunade's face.

"Nonsense! You were plenty confident and funny last night so you'll fit right in! We could start you off in modelling if you want, that always gets you noticed and I know you don't have any experience in acting. Okay I'll send you off to the modelling department!" she ignored his attempts to cut in and picked up her phone, just about to call whoever ran that department.

This was surreal! He hadn't even had a proper interview yet! How could she just hire him? "T-Tsunade-sama! Are sure I should be a model? I have a pretty big scar on my nose… don't you have to be you know… perfect for modelling?" he asked nervously and gained looks from everyone in the room.

"What are you talking about? Your scar looks fine, if anything it makes you look better" Tsunade brushed off as she began talking to the person on the other end of her phone and informed them on a new recruit.

Iruka looked dumbstruck as he watched as this strange woman shout down the phone and noticed the slight flushed look in her cheeks and dazed looking her eyes… was she "Drunk" a voice finished of his thought causing Iruka to freeze in shock and then jump, looking over his shoulder to see Kakashi standing right behind him, again.

"She's drunk now; she's probably still drunk from last night. So I wouldn't get my hopes up on having this job permanently, once she comes to her senses she'll probably fire you unless you're doing a good job" Kakashi informed him, giving a thumbs up as his one visible eye curved up happily "So ganbatte!" he told him then retreated back over to Obito who was grinning once again.

Iruka glanced back at Tsunade who was giggling to herself, just getting off the phone then to the black woman's distress took a swig of sake. "You got *hic* yourself a job kid! Shizune! Show him to the department while I *hic* chat with my favourite band!" she ordered the woman now revealed to be called Shizune who sighed before doing as she was told.

"T-Thank you Tsunade-sama" he told the woman and bowed slightly before he followed Shizune from the room, waving his goodbye.

* * *

Thank's for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review!

Translations!

Ano= um or ah, basically the Japanese thinking noise

Ganbatte= good luck!/do your best!

Sake= Japanese alcohol


	2. First interview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all, he is owned by Masashi Kishimoto!**

**I know some characters might be OOC but hopefully not too much!**

* * *

Kakashi groaned in boredom while his make-up artist and hair stylist did their jobs, although the most his make-up artist did was touch up on what part of his face was visible and hand him the Sharingan's signature blood red contact lenses for the movie video they were just about to film. The contacts were specially designed for whole band to wear in their eyes, it's what made them stand out and it was great advertising and for merchandise. The whole band had the same design in the lenses which was the bright red iris that had three comma like marks placed around in the centre of the iris, circling the pupil.

Kakashi sighed as he put in the contacts in both his eyes, letting the hair stylist push back the bang covering his left eye. He hated wearing these stupid things, they were bothersome and uncomfortable not to mention the fact his left eye was blind anyway. Now the red of the contacts sometimes messed with his right eyes vision.

He gazed at himself in the mirror in front of him once the stylists were complete in their job but he just couldn't get impressed by his image, he was so used to seeing himself dressed up like this, damn fans always wanting them to be in tight clothes. Did they not realise how uncomfortable it was?

"Oi Kakashi are you ready yet?" Sasuke drawled from the doorway which called Kakashi's attention towards the younger man who was dressed in tight black jeans along with black and white sneakers, his black vest shirt showed off the youths long pale arms that weren't overly muscly but one could tell he worked out and said shirt was open too about the centre of his chest, showing silky smooth pale skin. His hair was styled to give a 'bad' boy impression and the blood red eyes really contrasted with his skin.

All in all he looked hot but looking at the pale ivory skin made Kakashi remember back to his meeting with Iruka, the minute he'd walked into the lobby and saw the back of the tanned man, took in the caramel skin that was viewable along with the chocolate strands of hair pulled back into a ponytail. Kakashi had decided then and there the man was worth his time and he would woo the man just as he did every other human on the planet.

He smirked to himself as he got out from his chair and made his way to Sasuke. Yep he always got what he wanted and this time would be no different.

* * *

Iruka wasn't enjoying his first day of showbiz, his employer was a complete drunk who had only hired him beause of his drinking ability and now he was sitting nervously in the seat Shizune had left him in while he waited for the department head and to top it all off he was getting odd glances from all the other models who were working.

It was surreal that he was even in their presence at all never mind going to get the chance to be one of them. He glanced up at the clock on the wall opposite, it was now officially 10 minutes since Shizune had left him and still no sign of the department head.

He grumbled to himself as he continued to wait, he had to be getting back home some time today and as much as he needed this job he wasn't going to let them jerk him around.

"Ah, you must be Iruka-San?" An excitable voice asked just in front of him and when Iruka looked in the direction of said voice he was startled to see a woman standing in front of him, about his own age smiling and carrying a clipboard and a pen.

She was quite an attractive woman with light brown and strangely almost pupil-less eyes with black hair that had an almost violet tint to it that was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She stood grinning at him whilst wearing a pair of faded jeans that hugged her long lean legs along with a tight fitted blue vest top that revealed alot of the woman's big breasts.

"Yo, my name is Mitarashi Anko but you can just call me Anko. Follow me so we can get onto the interview, sweet cheeks!" She told him hurriedly before turning her back to him and began strutting away, leaving Iruka to hop up quickly and follow after her.

He was nervous as he watched Anko lead him around the large floor, various rooms being used as photo shots or practice cat walks. Would he really have to do all that?

He soon found himself in a small private dressing room that had several dressing tables pushed against the walls and one table postioned against the back wall of the white room. Designer clothes hung everywhere along the walls and in mini wardrobes. Once he'd stood gaping at the room Anko instructed him to stand in the centre of it while she closed the door behind her and grabbed a seat, placing in front of the door and fixing her gaze on him.

"Strip to your underwear" she suddenly ordered causing Iruka to blush from his face to his toes. Was she serious? She looked serious in the way she stared expectantly at him.

Sighing and with much embarrassment he did as he was told, removing his shoulder bag and placing it on a nearby dressing table and soon stripped himself down to his black boxers even removing his socks, he'd feel odd if he was still wearing them whilst in nothing but boxers. He glanced up at Anko who had her chin resting in her hand in a 'thinking' pose which made Iruka squirm.

"Twirl" she ordered and he did so, continuing to blush at the pure concentration on her face.

"Hmmm you have quite the nice body there Iruka-San, I can work with this. Now hold still there, you've passed the physical now it's time to get your measurements then I'll interview you" she told him and he scratched his scar in embarrassment at being complimented but did as he was told and held still as she got up from her seat and began taking his measurements. Jotting down her findings on a sheet of paper he couldn't see.

"Hmm your quite lean for a man but not overly skinny, we should be able to get clothes in your size to model in a few days. You can put your clothes back on now" she told him and he was quick to obey, throwing his clothes on while she was distracted in writing additional notes.

He was just putting his shoulder bag back in its place when he heard Anko call him over. "Come sit over here Iruka-San and I'll ask a few questions" she told him as she sat down at the table at the back of the room and he sat on the chair opposite her.

"Okay Iruka-San first off, how old are you and do you have any ID to prove it?" Anko asked first and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm 26 and here's my drivers license" he answered, handing over the ID and watched as she jot down more notes. She handed him back the license once she'd read it, winking as she did so and he placed it back in his wallet hurriedly.

"Next I want to ask you if you have any scars or tattoos anywhere on your body" Anko then asked, smiling at him "Well I know you have no tattoos from the waist up or on your legs but is there any... Hidden?" She asked teasingly causing him to blush bright red.

"No, I've no tattoos or scars other than the one on my face" he answered.

"I'd also like to know the level of undress you are comfortable with such as would you be comfortable posing in swimwear, only underwear or to be topless" she asked and he blushed slightly but he didn't see the problem.

"I don't mind any of those but I'd like to not have shots of complete nakedness please" he asks and she grinned at him before winking and writing once again.

"Would you be willing to travel if a location shot is required of you?" She asked and he paused thinking, he wouldn't mind but would he have to pay himself? She seemed to pick up on his heasitation and grinned "Don't worry the company will pay for your travel costs" she told him.

He smiled and nodded "I wouldn't mind travel, in fact I've always wanted to travel somewhere other than this town" he told her truthfully.

"Okay! As for your pay you'll be paid whenever you do a job whether its a show or just pictures, it all depends on how much the employer will pay you. The better you do the more you'll be paid" she told him "so tell me about yourself Iruka, any hobbies, interests? Have you any experience in modelling?" She asked.

"Ano... I enjoy reading and spending time with my roommates Naruto and Kurama. I don't have any experience in modelling so this will be my first time doing it" he told her honestly, not sure what else to say "Tsunade-sama only hired me because she's drunk you know, if you don't wanna hire me I'll understand" he told the woman. Expecting her to tell him he was fired or some wasn't even going to hire him.

He didn't expect her to laugh.

"Hah! You think I don't already know that Baka? She does this every few months, most aren't cut out for it but a select few actually make it. Besides I have a bet with other department heads on how long it'll take her to figure out she even hired you!" She told him happily which did nothing to ease Iruka's fears. He was going to be fired, just not right away.

"How long do you have it on?" He asked quietly.

"Me? I put it for two weeks, she hates doing paperwork so by the time she's forced to go through it you'll have already done a few jobs" she told him with obvious experience in her tone. "Now sign this release form, this specifies that you own the photographs that are taken of you, not us" she told him and handed him a form.

He quickly read it making sure it was what she said it was and signed it, handing the form back to Anko who smiled widely and stood up. "Now follow me! We'll book you in for a test run to do in a few days time to see if you can actually model!" She told him cheerily and began leading him from the small room.

20 minutes later and lots of information and signed forms later Iruka stood outside the large building with the test run booked in for two days time which was quite soon if Iruka said so himself. He sighed as he began the trek home which was not in the richer part of town but rather the poor run down part.

As he walked he could see the level of quality declining until he was finally in his neighbourhood. He fished in his bag for the keys to his apartment as he climbed the stairs to his floor and was soon at his front door and unlocking the door.

"Naruto! I'm home!" He called as he closed the door and locked it behind him. He glanced into the living room after removing his shoes and saw the boy sitting on the sofa talking with Kurama. Iruka sighed, he wasn't sure why Naruto liked Kurama seeing as the boy was very violent and in Iruka's opinion evil but whenever he was alone with Naruto he became much kinder, gentle almost.

But he was also very protective of Naruto seeing as they had been together since they were young children. Kurama was older than Naruto by two years and the two were as close as brothers seeing as Naruto's parents had adopted Kurama when he was two when they thought they couldn't have children only to have Naruto come along. Kurama had told Iruka about how surprised he and his adoptive parents were but Kurama had only been two so he'd been more happy than anything.

Kurama told him about the fact Minato and Kushina had both been high ranking police officers so the fact they were attacked one night was almost inevitable. Naruto had only been a few days old and had just come home when a man who called himself 'Madara' had broken into the home while both parents were sleeping.

That was the point when Kurama shut down and wouldn't speak anymore but Iruka had done research and found the news article detailing how the parents were both stabbed in the chest multiple times and both Kurama and Naruto were sitting in a corner, covered in blood. Both Kurama and Naruto had been 'marked' by the killer by having three lines carved onto each cheek to look like whiskers.

Kurama had looked after his brother ever since as they were passed through foster home to foster home and refused to be separated from his baby brother. They had lived on the streets for a short while after their last foster parents had neglected them and Kurama had gotten sick of it.

They were found by Sarutobi Hiruzen when Kurama was 7 and Naruto was 5. Iruka had already been taken in by him after his own parents had been in a car accident when he was 12. It had been 14 years now.

"Iruka! How was your day?" Naruto asked, bouncing up from his seat and grabbing Iruka in a massive hug that almost knocked the man to the floor. He chuckled affectionally as he steadied himself and ruffled the boys bright blond hair.

"I got a job as a model, I have to go back in to have a test run to see if I can cut it" Iruka told him then began fishing in his bag for the signed notebook from Sharingan. "And I met your favourite band today" he finished off, holding the book behind his back.

This caused Naruto to jump back from the hug and look excitedly into Iruka's eyes with his own bright sparkling blue ones. "Nani, nani! Don't tell me you met Sharingan!" He exclaimed, bouncing on his toes in excitement as Iruka grinned and nodded.

"Yep! I got them to sign this book for you" he told the excited boy and opened the notebook, turning it to the signed pages when Naruto snatched it from his hands and began reading quickly, his grin practically splitting his face.

"Ahhh your not kidding! They really did sign it! I have their autograph! Oi Kurama, you always said I'd never so it but I did!" He poked his tongue out at his adoptive brother who just smirked. Kurama was just as scary in appearance as he was in attitude.

He had blood red hair that was similar to Naruto's hairstyle but was slightly longer and was more wild and untameable, his eyes were the scariest shade ever as they were almost blood red and Kurama was the only person Iruka knew who had that colour. His skin was quite pale which just made his red hair and eyes that more prominent.

His body was much more muscular than Naruto's and Iruka knew from experience that Kurama could break someone's arm with next to no effort. He scared Iruka and almost every other person he met. But Iruka was used to the man now and had yet to be smothered in his sleep, if anything the red head was fond of Iruka which made Iruka relieved. He had known the male for 14 years and had helped him with his nightmares. Although he scary he defiantly pulled off the 'bad boy' vibe and he was ruggishly handsome.

"Hn Baka, you didn't do it at all it was all Ruka-chan" Kurama rumbled in his deep husky voice and stood beside Naruto, looking at the little book in wonder that it was actually the autographs of famous people.

"Hn, looks like you were telling the truth" he rumbled, grinning dangerously at Iruka who quite used to Kurama's scary expressions and his affectionate names for him being used to his antics for 14 years "You did good Iruka, Naruto'll be happy for the rest of the year now" he told him while grinning wickedly.

Iruka sighed as he moved around the happy Naruto who was erupting many thanks towards him left, right and centre. He had to make some food and go to bed, he was exhausted. He also had to do some research on how to model.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review! Ja ne!**

**Translations:**

**Baka= Stupid/idiot**

**Nani, Nani= what, what**


	3. Audition time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I know some characters might be OOC but hopefully not too much!**

* * *

Iruka felt nervous as he stood beside Anko waiting to having his audition in the modelling department, he was standing in his modelling clothes which was just dark designer jeans with a long sleeved black shirt that had the top three buttons undone so that part of his chest was on show and he wore a pair of white and black sneakers along with it. His hair had been let down from its usual ponytail and ended just to his shoulders and had been styled and sprayed to perfection and to his horror he had been forced to wear make up, not enough to cover his scar completely but make it less pronounced.

He was currently watching as people buzzed back and forth to change the lighting that was directed towards the large white sheet that would be his background for his modelling. "No need to be so nervous Iruka-San! It's dead easy so I'm sure you'll be fine" Anko told him soothingly and he nodded his head but didn't really believe her.

"Okay, Iruka-San your up!" A photographer told him and smiled as he lifted a camera to show his point. Iruka breathed in deeply to calm his suddenly high nerves, he slowly made his way over to the position he was told to stand in and took one more deep breath and started to model.

* * *

Kakashi yawned as he wandered around the modelling department looking for Obito who had stolen his Icha Icha paradise book when Kakashi had not so stealthily ignored him in favour of reading. Kakashi loved his best friend but if that book was damaged there'd be hell to pay.

He had been reading the best bit too.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he looked around for the little imp who was getting pictures taken to be used on advertising but to his dismay he couldn't find the man. Just as he was about to give up his wandering, being stared at by female models who tried to catch his attention was annoying, he noticed tan skin. He paused in his walking and turned to the direction of the tan skin.

He walked towards the skin not believing his luck as he watched his latest target modelling and he had to refrain himself from jumping the poor man. He was dressed in dark designer jeans which Kakashi noticed hugged the mans lean legs along with a long sleeved black shirt that had the top three buttons undone and Kakaahi was elated to see a patch of the mans chest that was just as tan as the other skin on show. His hair had been let down from its ponytail that Kakashi had seen it in before and he decided he liked Iruka with his hair down even more, the man looked even sexier than the last time he'd seen him he would defiantly be fine in modelling.

Kakashi watched in fascination as the man modelled perfectly, making the clothes look great. He was a natural. His beautiful chocolate eyes and handsome face made Kakashi grin, was this the first time the man had modelled? He wasn't like other newbies who kept freezing, making strange faces or shakeing, he stood perfectly and changed his stances slightly, following the photographers requests to the letter.

Kakashi watched to the very end and clapped along with the others when the photographer announced he was done and Kakashi watched as people complimented Iruka and made him blush cutely and scratch his scar. He was adorable.

Kakashi began walking in the direction of Anko, his good friend, in determination to get a chance to spend more time with Iruka. "Yo" he greeted in his usual way and watched as Anko grinned knowingly at him.

"Ah, what brings you to my humble department dog brain?" She asked teasingly, glancing at Iruka from the corner of her eye and back at Kakashi "Is it for a certain chocolate coloured male? You know chocolate is poisonous to dogs" she teased, giggling under her breath.

He rolled his eyes but smiled slightly at her teasing, Anko was used to his antics by now and was never really surprised anymore whenever he appeared and asked her about her models. "I'd like the usual, newbie over there needs a senpai. Who's better at that than me?" He asked.

She sighed and nodded "Yeah you can be his senpai but promise me you will still do your own work and whatever you do please don't scare his away. He's actually got talent and a lot of it for this business" she ordered him "two weeks should be enough, yes?" She finished and he nodded happily.

_That was more than enough_ he thought with a grin.

"Ano... Anko-San? How'd I do?" Iruka appeared at their side and asked politely as he sent wary looks towards Kakashi, was it just him or was the band member following him?

Anko smiled widely at him and threw her arms around him energetically "You did awesome kiddo! Your defiantly hired and I don't think Tsunade will fire you unless she goes through me first! Are you sure this is your first time modelling?" She asked as she pulled slightly out of the bone crushing hug to look at his face with curiosity but still kept him in her arms.

He took a deep breath in when she relaxed her hold, he appreciated she'd liked his modelling but hadn't expected to be crushed. "T-Thank you Anko-San, no I've never modelled before but I did do research the last two days to be ready but I've never had pictures taken... Of me like that" he told her honestly, scratching his scar. That was his nervous habit and he hated it.

Anko smiled and released him completely and pointed towards Kakashi who was looking slightly impatient as he waited for them to finish chatting, he didn't have his book to read to pass the time. Damn Obito.

"Although your obviously a natural and very gifted I want you to have a private senpai and this is where Kakashi comes in! He's going to help teach you the 'tricks of the trade'!" She told him happily but Iruka was sure he saw a sly twinkle in her eye.

He smiled towards Kakashi politely who was watching him in interest "We meet again Kakashi-San" Iruka greeted and received Kakashi's famous closed 'eye' smile and a wave.

"Now Kakashi is going to teach you how to model for different shows and express certain emotions and teach you the catwalk. Don't worry he learned from the best here so your in good hands! Now I want you to get to know each other before you get straight into the teaching! Off you go now. Iruka get changed first though!" Anko ordered before wandering off and began snapping at another model.

Iruka sighed at the woman, she was very excited all the time and Iruka wondered how she even did it all. _Did she ever tire?_ He wondered as he began walking towards his dressing room where his clothes were. He knew he was being followed by the silver haired heart throb but decided that it wouldn't hurt if the man followed him to the room. They did have to get to know each other after all.

He wasn't too happy that Kakashi was his senpai, he'd noticed how the man stared at him when he had been modelling and he was known as being a big pervert too. These two weeks were going to be fantastic... Not. He was kind and polite but that didn't make him oblivious.

When they reached his dressing room door he stopped and looked behind him at the waiting Kakashi. "You can wait out here Kakashi-San, I have to get changed" he told the man before walking in the room and closing the door behind him, locking it just to be safe.

Not that he was scared of Kakashi, no it's just some other pervert could come and peep or someone might just walk in accidentally and catch him half naked. He hurriedly threw on his clothes but was careful to hang the modelling clothes back up from where he got them from. He also went up to the dressing table and grabbed the wipes on offer and used them to scrub the make up from his face and tied his hair back into the ponytail which he preferred.

He sighed but found it amazing that he'd only had to do that simple modelling and no catwalk. Maybe Anko wanted him to have some training first, she obviously thought he would do okay. He opened the door and stepped out when he noticed Kakashi was on his phone and he quietly closed the door behind him, trying not to listen in on the conversation

"No Rin I can't see you today" Kakashi drawled and waited for a reply before sighing dramatically.

"I don't care if your bored, call Obito and hang with him I'm busy. Oh and by the way when you see him tell him I want my book back" he told her and was about to hang up but paused at what she told him next.

"No don't wait at my house, I only gave you a key incase of emergencies an-" he was cut off by this Rin woman and sighed unhappily.

"This isn't an emergency, your just bored. You know what? Wait at mine and see if I show up or not, ja ne" he told her and hung up. He put his phone away while Iruka blinked.

Did he have a stalker or something?

"No she's no stalker, I've known her since school along with Obito and she's had a crush on me for as long as I can remember. It's annoying. Especially since Obito loves her" Kakashi sighed and Iruka blinked, either Kakashi could read minds or he had a really expressive face. Either way it creeped him out. Suddenly Kakashi began walking, Iruka wasn't quite sure why the were walking but he needed to get home, he'd promised Naruto and Kurama he would tell them how his audition had gone.

"That's... Troubling. Doesn't Obito dislike you because of that?" He asked but Kakashi shrugged as they got into the elevator and waited to be taken to the lobby.

"Obito's so oblivious he hasn't realised it fully yet" he told Iruka honestly "Obito is my best friend, he's helped me through a lot and I don't want him to hate me because of Rin" Kakashi told him and inwardly cheered when he saw the sympathy on Iruka's face. Being his usual flirty self hadn't worked much, maybe open and vulnerable would.

"I know what you mean, my roommate Naruto is much the same. He had the biggest crush on this girl when they were kids but she didn't like him in that way. I didn't want to see him crushed if I told him the truth. It was all in vain though since his brother told him straight up he had no chance" Iruka chuckled when he thought back to that day.

(Flashback)

_"I really like her Iruka-niichan! Isn't she really pretty?! We're working in class together and she's so smart too! Do you think she likes me too?" Naruto asked, looking into Iruka's eyes with his own bright blue ones, his babyish face and sunny hair made him an adorable 7 year old._

_Iruka had just turned 14 so obviously Naruto asked the older male for his opinion but from the way Sakura had acted towards Naruto... She obviously thought him a friend, an annoying friend actually._

_She was pretty and Iruka couldn't fault Naruto on choosing her but the way she looked annoyed most of the time and couldn't wait to go rather than work together on the home based project proved she wanted nothing to do with him._

_But Iruka looked into the baby blue eyes lit up in genuine excitement which didn't happen too often, the boy still had nightmares dispite it being two years in a safe environment but he was becoming much happier. _

_"Maybe kiddo, I'm not very good at knowing what girls are feeling" he lied and watched as Naruto broke out into giggles. Smiling slightly himself._

_"Silly Iruka-niichan! I thought grown ups knew if girls liked them!" He giggled and Iruka smiled more._

_"Well I'm only 14! I'm not a grown up yet!" He told the boy and started tickling him gently, hoping to avoid the topic of Naruto's new found young love. Naruto began giggling and squealing_,_ running away from Iruka who gave chase._

_Iruka was laughing almost_ _evilly as he chased the boy around the sofa where Kurama sat trying to watch the television but kept getting bodies blocking his view. Kurama's eye twitched in annoyance as he kept getting distracted by squealing, giggles, laughing and feet stomping. He felt his patience snap_.

_"Enough!" He shouted and caused both boys to stop mid run, Iruka was frozen with his arms stretched out towards Naruto in his attempt to tickle him. While Naruto literally frozen mid run with one leg in the air and arms up in a running pose. Kurama almost laughed but refrained, he loved Naruto but it was TV time right now."Why are you running around like idiots while I'm trying to watch the television!" He demanded, the TV paused as he stood to his full height and even though he was only 9 he was taller than Iruka who wa_s _5 years older._

_Iruka was sure the male was on something for being so tall and bulky but then again Kurama had a hatred for anything drug-like so Iruka doubted he was on drugs. He feared for his life when he saw the boy tower over him, his red eyes glaring at him and his hair almost looked like it was glowing. Or maybe it was the light._

_Whatever, Iruka was terrified nonetheless._

_"Iruka-niichan was tickling me because he's silly! He can't tell what a girl feels but he's a half-grown up!" Naruto explained, bouncing over to his brother and standing on the sofa beside the redhead to gain some height. He tried to imitate his brother but just looked adorable with his chest and cheeks puffed out trying to look bigger while standing on his toes._

_Kurama raised an eyebrow at his brothers words and glanced at Iruka critically who scratched his scar embarrassedly. Even though Kurama had lived with him and Sarutobi for two years the two_ _older boys hardly knew each other._

_Kurama couldn't be bothered and Iruka was wary._

_Kurama suddenly grinned slyly "Ohhhh, Ruka-chan is clueless about girls?" He mused and Naruto nodded almost violently. "My my Ruka-chan how do you expect to get a girlfriend if you don't know if she likes you?" He asked slowly, still grinning in challenge._

_"Oi, redhead your only 9 what do you know about girls!" Iruka snapped, folding his arms unhappily and sulking._

_Kurama grinned further, Iruka was actually quite entertaining when he was angry. "I actually know a lot Ruka-chan and since your too dense how about I answer Naruto's question hm? Naru_-_chan what did you ask Ruka-chan?" He asked._

_Naruto grinned at the attention he was getting, feeling a bit left out in the conversation. "I asked if Iruka-niichan thought Sakura-chan liked me!" He exclaimed. Iruka froze and_ _came out from his sulking at this._

_Oh no, Kurama had the empathy of a rock and would say what he thought! He was about to stop the redhead but was too late "She doesn't" he answered simply, grinning at his brother._

_Iruka froze and waited... Ah there it was. Naruto's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip trembled which made Kurama stop his grinning and look worriedly at his younger brother. He began checking the younger body for anything that would cause him to cry. "Did Umino hurt_ _you?" He asked seriously, going into protective mode._

_Iruka gulped when he heard his second name used rather than the teaseing 'Ruka-chan' and saw Kurama glare at_ _him so scary that he thought he'd wet himself._

_"S-S-Sakura-c-chan d-doesn't l-like me?" Naruto asked his brother with huge eyes and Kurama looked puzzled before it clicked, Naruto had liked her. Before he could say anything Naruto ran off towards his room, crying._

_Kurama went to go after him but Iruka summoned up the strength to stop him and shake his head. "No, you won't be able to calm him. You need more tact! Think before you speak!" He snapped angrily before pushing the boy and went to Naruto who needed him._

(End flashback)

"Oooooi, earth to Iruka. You in there?" Iruka snapped back from his flashback to the drawling male voice and looked around noticing he was outside his apartment with Kakashi standing right behind him.

He yelped in shock and looked Kakashi dead in his visible eye "D-Did you follow me?!" He asked loudly but Kakashi just chuckled, shaking his head.

"No I walked with you, after you mentioned your brother you started thinking really hard so I just left you be and you moved on autopilot and since I have to get to know my Kōhai better I came with!" He told him happily while Iruka stared.

He'd been on auto pilot and Kakashi didn't bother to bring him out of it? He sighed before turning back to the door and finding his keys. "Since your here you may as well come in for a while" he offered and was about to unlock the door when it flew open and there stood Kurama.

His hair was a mess as if he'd just been sleeping and the fact he was only wearing some old comfy track suit pants and no shirt further pointed towards just woken up. He was alert though as he glared at Kakashi when he saw him so close to his adoptive older brother.

Kurama was tall, taller than Kakashi who looked about 6 foot and his bare chest revealed just how muscluar, Iruka was always amazed at the redheads body. He didn't go to the gym and he had no idea what job he actually has but both he and Naruto had a hunch it was something physical due to the injuries he always has.

"Kurama! Did I wake you up?" Iruka asked, shifting on his feet nervously at the looks Kurama was giving Kakashi. He just put down his behaviour to his being protective of Naruto.

He sighed and gently touched Kurama's shoulder to make him move so the two could come inside "This is Hatake Kakashi from the band Sharingan that Naruto loves so much and he's going to teach me how to model" he told Kurama who backed off but was still wary as he let the two in.

"Naruto!" Iruka called as he took his shoes off and put his bag down. He could hear Kurama close the door behind them and lock it.

Soon enough Naruto rounded the corner and came running over to the three older males as they came into the living room, Iruka went straight over to the sofa to sit down.

"Hey Iruka how was the-" Naruto began but froze once he got a look at the stranger in their apartment who did his famous eye smile and waved.

"Yo"

"H-Hatake K-K-Kakashi!" Naruto shouted and the next thing Iruka knew Naruto had practically rugby tackled Kakashi and had the man pinned on the floor and was hugging him to death.

He face palmed. He was such a fan boy.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review, I need to know if people like this story! Thanks so to those who have reviewed! I didn't post a chappie yesterday because I went to see Bon Jovi live! Whoop! **

**Translation: **

**Senpai: mentor/ work senior  
**

**Kōhai: protégé/Work junior**

**Ja ne: see you later**


	4. Getting to know each other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I know some characters may be OOC but hopefully not too much! Thanks so much to those who have reviewed! Please review so I know if anyone actually like this story!**

* * *

After almost 10 minutes Iruka and Kurama finally got Naruto to release his death hold on Kakashi who looked slightly startled as he sat down beside Iruka on the tan man's left with Naruto on his right while Kurama sat on Kakashi's left. The man was too paranoid. Kakashi glanced around at the small apartmant he was sitting in, the floor was plain wooden with old nails holding it in place. Kakashi was worried it would collapse under him but it didn't and the walls didn't look much better with an old pale green coat of paint that looked like it was peeling away.

Although Kakashi did notice the pictures that hung on the old wall that consisted mainly of photographs of an old man with large wrinkles and a happy smile on hisface while his grey hair was spiked up proudly. One of the pictures that caught his eye was of this old man who was standing beside a very young Iruka who looked like he was trying to hide behind the man. Why was he trying to hide? Kakashi could see the man was shy but the suspicion and slight fear on the boys face was strange.

Kakashi looked away from that to take in the rest of the room which was largely taken up by the black sofa they were sitting on and a coffee table just in front of them and a small cheap looking TV pushed up against the wall facing the sofa that sat in the centre of the room.

All in all it looked run down and almost bare but the men seemed to like it. Kakashi glanced at the pretty blonde haired boy who stared at him in awe and amazement. A fan then.

"Kakashi-San, these two are my roommates and practically my brothers. The scary redhead is Kurama and the blonde is his younger brother. Boys this is Kakashi-San... Though I think Naruto knew that already..."Iruka introduced them awkwardly and watched as Kajashi waved at the two.

Naruto sat grinning excitedly at Kakashi while bouncing slightly which just caused Iruka to put his head in his hands in embarrassment. "Naa Naa Kakashi-sensei what are you doing in our apartment? Are you friends with Iruka? I love your band sooo much! Could you get Sasuke over here?" He asked with large pleading eyes much like a puppy.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the young boy and glanced slightly at Kurama as the silver head could feel the red heads glare bore through his skull. Said man had a glare on his face saying 'do what he asks' so chillingly that Kakashi shivered. Iruka sent a stern glare at Kurama who just grinned slightly and shrugged.

Needless to say Kakashi rang Sasuke in fear of his life. Why did Iruka have to have such a scary and protective roommate? Kakashi was usually the one doing the scaring but now he re-thought every time he'd had the same glare on his face.

"What?" Sasuke's grumpy voice snapped over the phone and Kakashi swore he heard Naruto squeal.

"Hello to you too Sasuke, can you come meet a fan?" He asked, getting straight to the point and heard Sasuke snort.

"Why the hell would I do that? Fan's are so boring and loud" he told the man with a note of finality in his tone. Kakashi grinned slightly as he decided to use blackmail.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I told young Naruto here all about you?" He asked teasingly and saw Naruto almost bouncing out of his chair "I bet he'd tell all his fellow fans about the time you fell asleep on Ita-" he started but heard Sasuke's shout through the phone.

There was a moment of pause before "I hate you"

"I love you too Sasu-chan" Kakashi said teasingly "so you'll be here in 10?" He asked, happy he'd gotten his way. He heard grumbling.

"Text me the address" and then he was hung up on. He smiled and gave a thumbs up towards Naruto who was almost hyperventilating and Kakashi handed his phone to Iruka who looked puzzled.

"You need to text him the address Iruka-San" Kakashi told him cheerfully, ignoring the glares from Kurama behind him. Iruka nodded as it made sense before he typed the address quickly and sent it, blushing when he gave the phone back to Kakashi.

"Omg Omg I can't believe THE Sasuke is coming here! I can't wait to tell Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed and bounced off to his room, most likely to brag to Kiba that their hero was going to see the blonde rather than the dog lover.

"Oi Naru-chan don't call your stupid band here! It's only a small place!" Kurama snapped and Iruka waved off Kakashi's questioning look.

"Naruto and his friends created a band in inspiration of Sharingan and called themselves 'Rasengan'" Iruka explained which made Kakashi raise his eyebrow in curiosity. Rasengan?

"Why Rasengan? Wasn't that Namikaze Minato's signature weapon? You know, his gun?" Kakashi asked. Kurama blinked in shock at the man in front of them, he knew about Minato's gun?

Kurama remembered his adoptive fathers gun, it was unique in a way only Minato knew how to use it. It had been beautiful and almost glowing with how much Minato had polished it. Minato had always kept it on him when on calls and both he and Kushina had beaten a lot of criminals with that gun.

Rasengan had been passed onto Minato's close friend who he couldn't remember the name of since Kurama and Naruto were too young to recieve it at the time but he had still told Naruto everything about the gun. Naruto had always wanted to see it for himself.

"Oi Hatake, how the hell do you know that? Minato hardly showed anyone but criminals that gun but those criminals who saw it... Their either dead, locked away or mortally injured" Kurama hissed, narrowing hiseyes suspisousally at Kakashi who watched him too.

"I knew him when I was a kid, when my dad died Minato was one of the cops who showed up at the crime scene and he took me in for a while until I could look after myself and taught me and my friends about his job for a few weeks. Last I heard of him he had died and that was 14 years ago" Kakashi answered.

Iruka was surprised at this but before he could ask Kakashi continued. "So how do you know him?" He asked slowly, watching the redhead in interest. Kurama looked slightly put off, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"None of your business" he snapped and folded his arms. He wouldn't open up to anyone except Sarutobi who had died, Naruto or Iruka.

"Oh? But you made my business your own so shouldn't I know yours?" Kakashi drawled but Iruka knew that was the worst thing his could have done to make Kurama talk who bristled. He didn't like being blackmailed or guilt tripped. It was obvious Kakashi had just shared part of his past and expected something back.

Iruka didn't fancy seeing Kakashi being beaten up on the first day of getting to know him so he jumped up, calling the men's attention to himself and away from their private glaring match. "How about some snacks?" He asked politely and saw Kakashi smile happily and nod his yes.

"Oi stop getting all cuddly with Ruka-chan, you better not have any ulterior motives. If you hurt him I will hunt you down and break every bone in your body" Kurama hissed as he stood up, glaring at Kakashi who looked slightly intimidated. Iruka had to marvel at the fact the man wasn't shaking in fear.

"Hmph I'm going to check on my idiotic brother" Kurama announced and moved down the hallway towards his brothers room leaving Kakashi and Iruka alone. Silence ensued as the two looked at each other before Iruka smiled hesitantly while scratching his scar in embarrassment at his brothers words.

"Ignore Kurama, he didn't have the... Best childhood so he's a bit protective" Iruka explained while not revealing the mans past. It wasn't his place and Kurama had trusted him with that information, not something he did often.

"Maa it's fine, how about those snacks?" He asked, changing the topic when he realised he wouldn't learn anything about Kurama and Minato. He could easily dig up the man's past later and find his relation to his surrogate father, Minato.

Iruka nodded and went to get something from the kitchen but paused when he heard someone knock on the door, most likely Sasuke. So Iruka wasn't surprised when Naruto zoomed from his room with phone in hand to the front door and yanked it open. Kurama came out just as quickly and stood behind Naruto to glare at the man similar to what he did to Kakashi.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes! First Hatake Kakashi was in his apartment then Uchiha Sasuke stood at his doorstep. This was by far the greatest day of his life as he stared at the slightly older male in front of him.

Sasuke was scowling as he stood looking over his shoulders incase someone recognised him while Naruto just fluttered around him excitedly.

Iruka sighed before turning to the grinning Kakashi who looked proud of himself for messing with Sasuke. "Kakashi-San, come to the kitchen with me so Naruto can flutter around" Iruka told the man, knowing that Naruto would be hounding the raven haired boy very loudly.

Kakashi sighed but got up and followed the tan man to the small kitchen where he leaned against a counter while Iruka set to work making tea. "Would you like some?" He asked and watched as Kakashi nodded. Kakashi took the moments silence to glance around the kitchen that looked just as old as the living room with similar walls and the same floor. There was a small table placed in the centre of the room with chairs around it, obviously their dinning table.

"So Iruka-San, do you have a girlfriend?" Kakashi asked suddenly and caused Iruka to sputter and spill the hot water from the kettle on the bench top.

"W-What? Why would you ask that?!" Iruka asked and cursed slightly still blushing at the blunt question. Didn't people usually slide up to questions like that? He looked at Kakashi who had his arms crossed casually over his chest and his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Oh? If not a girlfriend then perhaps a boyfriend?" Kakashi ignored Iruka and asked inwardly chuckling as Iruka had to wait for the spilled hot water to cool down before he could clean it up so he continued making the tea with a blush on his face.

"I have neither a girlfriend or a boyfriend although its none of your business. Do you always ask inappropriate questions to the person your going to train?" Iruka snapped but still felt the blush on his face.

Kakashi held his hands up on defense "Calm down Iruka-San, as a matter of fact I do. I like to know about my kōhai's private lives when I'm teaching them so I know if a troublesome partner will be jealous" Kakashi smoothly lied and watched as Iruka relaxed and nodded at how it made sense.

"Ah... That makes sense" he muttered as he finished of his tea "do you like milk and sugar in your tea Kakashi-San?" He asked.

"Hai, not a lot of milk and one tea spoon of sugar" he answered and watched as Iruka set to work.

"Maa Iruka-San are you free tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, do we start our lessons tomorrow?" Iruka asked politely as he continued making the tea just finishing stirring the milk and sugar in the tea.

"Yeah, I can show you a demonstration at work. Be in the lobby at 10 am and I'll show you how it's done" Kakashi told Iruka as he took the tea from the man who nodded slightly.

It was quiet for a while as Iruka sipped his tea and watched Kakashi closely, waiting for the man to move his mask to have a drink. But he didn't. Kakashi stood with the tea in his hands and visible eye fixed on him.

Iruka really wanted to see the other mans face, why did he even cover his face? "You probably want to see behind my mask don't you?" Kakashi asked, bringing Iruka out of his thoughts in shock.

"H-Huh?"

"Your staring at my mask so I assumed you want to see under it, yes?" Kakashi drawled amusedly with an eyebrow raised.

Iruka blushed and diverted his eyes in embarrassment before glancing at Kakashi who sighed in contentment with an empty tea cup on the bench beside him and mask in its original place. Iruka's eyes bulged. How had the man done that!

"How on earth did you manage to do that?" Iruka asked, pointing at the empty cup while Kakashi just shrugged and picked the cup back up and placed it in the sink. "What are you doing?" Iruka asked as Kakashi grabbed some towels and began cleaning up the spilled water from earlier.

"I'm cleaning up, seeing as it was my fault you split this" Kakashi said honestly, enjoying the comfortable silence as he cleaned and Iruka put down his cup before joining in. Kakashi looked out of the corner if his eye at the working Iruka beside him and smiled fondly at the small blush and concentrated look on the blunette's face.

He was so adorable and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to bury his fingers in the others hair to feel just how soft the strands were. He could feel as affection built in his chest when a strand fell in the mans eyes. He blinked before snapping to look back at the tea, what was he thinking? He didn't get emotional, he was a player. He didn't grow to like people.

Besides he'd just met the man.

"A-Ano Kakashi-San? I think it's cleaned up now..." Iruka's voice broke his train of thought and made him look down to see the towel completely soaked and the tea all gone. "What were you thinking about anyway, you had a serious look on your face" Iruka asked as he disposed of the towels and continued drinking his tea, watching Kakashi closely.

Kakashi smirked and leaned once again against the counter with his arms and legs crossed casually. "About my book" he lied which made Iruka's eyebrows shoot up.

"Your book? What the pervy one?" Iruka asked with a disapproving look on his face and a slight blush.

"Hai, Obito took it from me earlier today. That's how I stumbled across your modelling" Kakashi drawled lazily.

"Oh? So you weren't stalking me?" Iruka teased slightly, feeling more confident in the mans presence.

"Maa Maa you've asked me that question before, could it be you want me to stalk you?" Kakashi teased and chuckled when Iruka's face went red as he sputtered.

"N-No! Hentai! And here I thought you might not be so perverted!" Iruka snapped but it only caused Kakashi to laugh slightly.

"Ahh that hurts my feelings Iruka-San, here I thought you were warming up to me" Kakashi faked a wounded look which Iruka sniggered at.

"Was that your messed up way of telling me you want to be my friend?" Iruka asked as he sipped his tea.

"Maybe more?" Kakashi teased whilst wiggling his eyebrows, ignoring the fact he never normally talked so casually with people.

Iruka snorted "In your dreams" he answered.

"Ah yes in my dreams I'd have you squirming and wrig-" Kakashi was cut off by Iruka's hand in the air and a playful glare.

"This isn't your perverted book Kakashi-San, the real world doesn't work like that and I most definatly do not act like that"

"Oh? If it was like in my book you'd be bent over that table right now"

"How charming that you think I'd be the one bending over Kakashi-San. I'm no push over"

"Hah? You mean to imply you'd be in control? I don't think you have what it takes. I have much more experience than you"

"Oh and where would that be from? Your little book? Sorry to point out that sitting fantasising isn't the same as experience"

"I've put plenty of it to practise"

"Yeah right"

"It's true"

"I don't believe you!"

"Want me to prove it?" Kakashi was amazed as both he and Iruka were talking completely playful and not serious, he knew that Iruka would never let him sleep with him so fast. But Kakashi hadn't expected teasing.

Iruka snorted at Kakashi's challenge and put down his cup. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a large shout.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed out and the sounds of a struggle ensued.

Naruto was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! Thanks!**

**Translations:**

**Hentai: pervert**


	5. Teme!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Sorry if some characters are OOC but hopefully you like them! Please review, I can't write without inspiration!**

* * *

"Teme!" Iruka had to resist the strong urge to face palm so that he didn't look stupid. Naruto had lived with him for almost 14 years but he still managed to surprise him and even Kurama would get surprised by Naruto's antics. Iruka didn't know how he did it; he was always hyper and happy while getting into all sorts of trouble but worryingly some of the stuff he got involved in was very dangerous.

Iruka glanced towards Kakashi as he itched to go into the front room where he was sure Naruto and Sasuke were wrestling and much to Iruka's surprise Kakashi had his eyebrow raised in a way that showed he was used to Sasuke acting like this but also faint humour trickled through. Trust Naruto to make enemies with the person he claims to have loved.

Both older men walked out of the kitchen quickly but paused to take in the scene in front of them. Pillows were strung all over the room as though someone had thrown them at a moving object. Iruka could only guess Naruto was the culprit. On the wooden floor near the sofa lay Sasuke who had Naruto actually sitting on top of his chest, his face right in the raven heads own face but he didn't look angry or annoyed, rather he had a smirk on his face while Naruto's was red in anger.

"Oi! Teme, how could you say that to your fan? How could you be so mean?" Naruto demanded angrily but Sasuke did the opposite of getting upset and just seemed to grin more. Kakashi knew it had probably been a bad idea to get Sasuke to visit a fan that was so loyal to him.

They never seemed to realise how cruel Sasuke could be.

It was how the band lost so many fans and that wasn't good for sales so most of the time Sasuke was confined to his apartment by his older brother so the innocent fans didn't find out what a jerk he really is and is not their darling and dashing Sasuke. Although Kakashi noticed how rather than looking annoyed at having to be in a fan's presence he seemed to be enjoying himself while Naruto continued ranting at him. Kakashi had never seen Sasuke act so placid and actually let someone pin him down. That boy was more stubborn than a mule and had the largest ego and pride of anyone Kakashi had met.

As much as Sasuke was having fun Kakashi could see the slight tears in the blonde's eyes at whatever Sasuke had said and although he didn't really know Naruto very well he felt anger rise towards Sasuke. Why couldn't the boy be kinder to his fans? They worshipped him, defended him and most of all paid his bills. Kakashi could never wrap his head around it but no matter how much he and Itachi tried to convince the boy to warm up to others. It just never worked. Plus Kakashi would lose points with Iruka if he didn't get Sasuke to leave soon.

"Oi Sasuke, what did I tell you about being nicer to your fans?" Kakashi scolded as he glanced around for Kurama who was not currently killing Sasuke as he spoke. "Oi where'd redhead go?" He added.

"Meh he got a call and dashed out but not before threatening to kill me if I ever did anything to... Blondie" he answered, smirking when Naruto looked even angrier.

"Teme! I told you my name _ten_ times! Remember it already! It's Na-Ru-To!" Naruto shouted but Sasuke didn't react other than to smirk more. He was starting to annoy Kakashi even further and from the corner of his eye he could see Iruka looking annoyed too.

"Baka" Sasuke replied which just riled the blonde up even more. Kakashi sighed and glanced properly at Iruka who didn't look amused and glared angrily at Sasuke. With that Kakashi walked closer to the two and pulled Naruto up and off the raven head.

"Let's leave Sasuke before the redhead gets back to fulfil his promise" Kakashi mentally cursed Sasuke for cutting his time with Iruka short just as they were warming up to each other. Though he told himself he hadn't been enjoying the talking… no he was just glad he was scoring points.

"Oi I'm not done with him yet!" Naruto shouted and tried to tackle Sasuke to the floor again who by now had stood up slowly as he brushed off dirt from himself and straightened his clothes. Iruka had hold of Naruto after taking him from Kakashi and was struggling to hold onto the tan arms.

"Sasuke, I don't think Itachi will be pleased about this..." Kakashi told the boy who stiffened before narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but Sasu-chan I would, the last time Itachi was mad at you... I can't quite remember actually. Oh well let's get going before I accidentally remember..." Kakashi drawled and received the desired effect of being dragged by the arm towards the front door. "See you tomorrow Iruka-San!" Kakashi called cheerfully as he was pulled forcefully from the apartment by a fuming Sasuke. Blackmail. Worked like a treat. Kakashi was inwardly dancing at the fact he knew all Sasuke's embarrassing stories.

"Teme! I can't believe you almost told them about _that_ time!" Sasuke snapped as the two walked down the streets back towards the upper market apartments in which they lived. Kakashi smirked although it was hidden by his mask as he walked at Sasuke's side.

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been cruel to a fan... again. Really Sasu-chan you need to remember who pays for your shiny apartment and flat screen TV" Kakashi repeated the same argument to the raven haired boy but once again it went in one ear and out the other, Sasuke only listened to what he wanted to. Much to Kakashi's chagrin.

This was why he didn't have kids.

"Hn! Why are you calling me 'Sasu-chan' more often now? It's annoying, stop it. You better not be thinking of calling me that all the time" Sasuke snapped as he glared at the older male who raised his hands in defence.

"Do you not find it cute? I do. Sasu-chan fits you perfectly, Sasu-chan. So what did this fan do to piss you off Sasu-chan?" Kakashi was inwardly smirking at the way Sasuke's eye twitched.

"If you say Sasu-chan one more time I'll shove that porno book so far up your ass you'll-" Sasuke was cut off by Kakashi waving off his threats and chuckling.

"Good luck with that, Obito currently has possession of said book" Kakashi told him and Sasuke looked shocked to his core, looking as though hell had just frozen over at those words.

"Wait you parted with your holy porno book? Blasphemy!" Sasuke announced looking genuinely shocked which made Kakashi almost face palm.

"Is it really that hard to believe? Anyway he stole it from me, I always knew he was a closet pervert" Kakashi groaned at the thought of Obito enjoying his book. The image of him sitting imaging the main female character was Rin with a stupid grin on his face and doing… graphic things to himself. Kakashi really didn't want to imagine that.

He needed some mind soap.

"Hn, you really must like this guy to leave your book with Obito instead of hunting him down with those crazed dogs of yours" Sasuke raised his eyebrows curiously at Kakashi who felt slightly flustered at Sasuke so casually announcing that Kakashi must like the guy. Sure he did but only his body... right?

So Kakashi decided to change the subject. "Oi don't talk so mean about Pakkun or any of my other dogs! They are all great trackers; remember when you got kidnapped by those fan girls when we were on tour? Who saved you? Pakkun. So I demand a little respect-"

"Stop babbling! This isn't like you at all Kakashi, get a grip! Either you like the guy or you don't there's nothing complicated about it, it's obvious you do like him. So just admit it!" he snapped and Kakashi felt slightly embarrassed that he'd been seen through.

"Oh? So you like that Blondie? I know you got a thing for blondes" Kakashi asked suddenly and was elated to see the blush on the pale cheeks. Sasuke coughed slightly before answering Kakashi's question.

"No"

Silence.

"Maa Maa Sasu-chan, a great man once told me that either you like a person or not and it's obvious you do so you just have to admit it" Kakashi chuckled when Sasuke delivered one of his most angry glares that almost made a stranger walking near Kakashi on the streets wet himself.

"Don't turn my words back on me that statement only applies to your denial. I don't have that!"

"It's obvious you do"

"No I freaking don't!"

Kakashi ignored the raven's glares as he put his hand on his chin in mock thought. "Maybe your right, how can you love someone after knowing them for half an hour?" Kakashi noticed that Sasuke gaped at him.

"Love?! How did we move from liking to love?!" Sasuke demanded but again Kakashi ignored him. Well he acted like he did, in fact he was watching closely from the corner of his eye.

"Unless one was very desperate? Ahhh that's it, poor Sasu-chan" Kakashi mocked in a pitying tone, if Sasuke hated anything more it was pity.

"Oi! I only like Naruto! I don't love him!" Sasuke snapped angrily, the great Uchiha Sasuke did not love. He froze when reason caught up with him. He just admitted to liking Naruto and he'd even remembered his name. Sasuke never could remember names. He glanced at Kakashi who looked nonchalant but was probably grinning beneath that damn mask.

"Maa Maa, that good" Kakashi answered and Sasuke inwardly had a temper tantrum. Kakashi was one hell of a good actor and therefore could manipulate people in different ways in all sorts of different situations.

"I hate you"

"I know"

"No you don't understand, I genuinely hate you" Sasuke sneered.

Kakashi smirked "Of course you do Sasuke, how would you like me if I got you another meeting for you and Naruto?" Kakashi asked and smiled at the silence.

"I would hate you slightly less"

* * *

"That Teme! I loved him and he ripped my heart in half!" Naruto fumed overdramatically as he paced and waved his arms around to the still confused Iruka, what the hell had happened between the two?

"What exactly did he say Naruto?" Iruka asked tiredly, knowing Naruto this would be a long night because of nothing.

"He called me a wannabe!"

Iruka stared at the boy silently before glancing around the blonde's room they were in which had posters upon posters on the walls of Sharingan, Naruto's guitar was an exact copy of Sasuke's own guitar. Hell Naruto had even bought the same clothes to wear when playing in his own band while playing Sharingan songs and putting in Sharingan contacts.

"But Naruto... isn't that what you are?" Iruka asked slowly watching Naruto's reaction. Surprisingly Naruto didn't make a horrified face of being called a wannabe again and running from the room in anger like Iruka expected but sat down next to Iruka and fiddled with the bed sheets under them.

Hazard a guess at what they were?

"I know I over reacted Iru-nii, I know I'm a wannabe but that's because I don't know what I want to actually be. It really annoyed me when he told me that because I don't want to be a wannabe! Someone who blends in! I love Sharingan but not enough to actually become a band. I want to do something important and worthwhile! I'm just trying to find my path" Naruto admitted, using Iruka's childhood nickname as a sign he was being serious and the fact he was opening up.

Iruka sighed and smiled slightly at the sad looking blond who stared at his palms in his lap. "You know you don't need to decide what to do straight away, I'm sure you'll find what you want to do soon enough. There's plenty stuff you can do that's perfect to you but I'm surprised you actually thought about this" Iruka told the boy, patting Naruto's back kindly.

Naruto nodded slowly "I've been wondering for a while on what I should do seeing as you got fired from your last job and might not make modelling. I want to be able to support you now! I want to become the best in my field and to have everyone acknowledge me!" Naruto told him proudly and Iruka felt his chest constrict with emotion. He was so proud that Naruto had grown up to be so affectionate and big hearted.

"I'm sure you can do it!" Iruka told and grinned towards Naruto who returned it. Yeah, life was looking up.

* * *

"Oi Ichibi, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kurama asked the man who grinned almost manically at him.

Ichibi looked just as strange as Kurama did with his long flowing sandy-brown hair that ended at his middle back with pale skin that looked even whiter with the many dark blue markings tattooed all over the man's face and body. Why he would do that Kurama will never know. His eyes were a strange bright yellow. Kurama had never really liked Ichibi; he had a terrible personality and freaked him out with the black markings around his eyes that made him look like some sort of tanuki.

He didn't even know the blondes real name, in their gang Kurama along with eight others were the ring leaders of certain members in the group, they were called the Bijuu and Kurama was named Kyuubi seeing as he was the best out of the others. The Bijuu were the most powerful in comparison to the ordinary members but the gang ultimately had no leader.

No one knew the Bijuu's real names, not even the Bijuu's knew their fellow leaders names.

Kurama knew for a fact that Ichibi hated him because Ichibi was viewed as the weakest from the group even though he was the most blood-thirsty and angry, in Kurama's opinion he was a madman. He relished killing any of his customers or other members under his charge if they dared to defy him or go against him. Although the man was incoherent and random sometimes he was very cunning and had a very strong will to protect himself and no one else.

"Ahhhhh Kyuu Kyuu! I was out selling' ma good stuff when I saw someone! I thought, I know I know that person!" Ichibi answered, fluttering around madly with that god awful smirk on his face. He really spoke quite strangely at times.

Kyuubi sighed "Who did you see?" He asked testily.

"Aaaaaaa white hair' man! He likes ma good stuff, he got good good taste! What was his name? Misuka? Hmmmm I don't know, do you?" Ichibi grinned more when Kurama's froze before anger took over his features and his hands twitched into fists. Only one white haired male came to mind that did drugs.

"Mizuki"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Translations:**

**Teme: bastard **

**Baka: idiot**

**Chan: suffix added to girls names, kids or pets in familiar way**

**Nii: suffix added to an older brother**

**Ichibi: one tailed beast, Gaara's bijuu**

**Bijuu: tailed beast**

**Kyuubi: nine tailed beats, Naruto's bijuu**

**Tanuki: Japanese raccoon dog**


	6. First lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Thanks for reading, please review! Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

* * *

Kurama was tired, after grilling Ichibi for all the information that he had on the white haired man he'd stalked the streets in fury, looking for the white haired male. Any person he came across who resembled the man even in the slightest way he screamed at but to no avail. All he'd managed to do was make grown men shake and cry in fear. Was he really that frightening?

He was so annoyed that he'd spent all that time searching the streets in the cold for the man, he hated Mizuki with such a fiery passion that if he ever saw the man he'd kill him with his own hands. He really wished he'd killed the man the minute he met him. He breathed deeply to calm himself down; people were avoiding him so he guessed he looked ready to kill just like he felt.

The first thing he noticed when he entered his apartment was the silence, only the sounds of his breathing and the key locking the door could be heard. _So the two 'guests' had left while I went on a rampage_ he thought as he took off his shoes and wandered to the living room.

He took notice of the various pillows strung across the room against the walls as though someone had thrown them and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Who had thrown pillows while he was out? And where were his brothers?

He looked through all of the rooms and felt relief flood through him when he saw both his brothers lying together on Naruto's bed, they were huddled close like they used to when they were children with Naruto's face buried in Iruka's chest. Kurama felt a smile twitch to his lips at their peaceful faces, he rarely smiled and only his two brothers could pull it out of him.

If only the news of Mizuki hadn't come to light, or even better if only the drug addicted loser had overdosed already or been shot. Kurama snarled to himself becoming angry once again as he closed the door quietly so not to disturb the occupants and made his way to his own room. He really wished he'd killed the white haired bastard the minute he'd walked into the apartment to see him hurting poor Iruka.

He'd only beaten him half to death but his saint of a brother stopped him from finishing him off and the coward had run off without showing his face since. Until now at least. But this time Kurama was going to find the man to finish the job and he'd use his gang to find him.

He flopped onto his bed and glanced at the time. It was only 12 am so he grabbed his phone and hit speed dial for one of his more trusted members. The phone only rang two times before it was answered.

"Hai"

"Tell all the guys to meet me tomorrow at the usual place, 11 o'clock. We're going hunting" Kurama didn't let go of grudges easily, especially if those include his brothers.

"Yes sir"

* * *

Iruka groaned lowly as he slowly awoke from his incredibly peaceful slumber to hear the sounds of guitars and drums and god knows what other loud instruments interrupting his sleep. He blinked his eyes open grumpily, ready to tell whoever was listening to music to kindly, shut up. He opened his eyes completely open to an unfamiliar ceiling which made slight panic rise in his chest but one glance around the room calmed him.

He was in Naruto's room; he'd recognise the posters that covered every inch of the walls anywhere.

"Naruto! Turn that blasted music off, I'm trying to sleep here" Iruka grumbled as he spotted the blonde dancing and singing along with the song blasting through the speakers. Naruto glanced at him and grinned but continued dancing which annoyed Iruka to no end.

"Iru-chan, you may want to wake up. It's ten to 10, when does your work start?" Kurama's loud booming voice asked from the doorway as he watched his brother dancing like a lunatic at some song he guessed was by Sharingan. Seeing as it was the only thing the idiot listened to.

Iruka froze when he heard that and immediately he sat up straight backed with large eyes. He would have laughed at any other time by Naruto's startled yelp at the sudden movement but rather he scrambled to his feet and pushed past the laughing Kurama.

"In ten minutes!" he shouts in reply to Kurama's question as he sprints to his room, if there was one thing Iruka did it was getting to places on time.

He cursed his brothers for not waking him earlier as he brushed his awfully messy hair and pulled it into its usual ponytail and changed into new clothes, brushed his teeth and put his shoes on while grabbing his bag. He grabbed some breakfast which consisted of a jam sandwich that he vaguely recognised as probably being Kurama's as he made sure he was ready, his heart pounding as he ran down the streets toward his new work and meeting point for the day.

He was certain he made it there in record time as he stood panting in the lobby with one minute left to spare. He grinned to himself and almost did a happy dance but instead he got out his phone, to text Kurama a sorry for taking his breakfast and would in return he'd cook tea tonight.

If Iruka was anyone else Kurama would have chased him down to retrieve his sandwich but luckily Iruka was his brother and also knew Kurama's favourite foods. It was the easiest way to win the man's heart, food. Iruka was beginning to get annoyed as he stood there for over fifteen minutes but no sign of Kakashi. Was he being stood up? Wait! This wasn't a date! He shook his head angrily; he didn't like Kakashi like that! While he convinced himself he felt nothing towards Kakashi he noticed Obito from the corner of his eye and made his way towards him.

"Obito-san?" Iruka asked and was rewarded with the male jumping while pulling his face rather embarrassedly from a little orange book that Iruka knew he'd seen somewhere. That's when he remembered, Obito had stolen Kakashi's book from him yesterday and the way he'd been reading it he may not be willing to give it back.

"Ah! T-This isn't what it looks like! I was just r-reading this to… ano… do research?" Obito stuttered as he stashed the book away in his pocket with a huge blush on his face. Iruka grinned rather evilly as he raised a mock eyebrow. He was bored and since Kakashi was going to be late he might as well fool around.

"Oh? Research on what exactly? I'm a bit of a researcher myself. What book was that about?" he asked in mock naivety, he knew exactly what that book was about… well not exactly, he'd never read it but it was famous for being an erotic novel. But his question got the right reaction from the man who looked completely mortified. He was obviously trying to think up some sort of plausible answer but nothing came out of his mouth that was gaping like a fish. "If you won't tell me can I read it?" Iruka asked, grinning proudly inwardly at the look on the man's face.

"Maa Maa Iruka-san, you're even more of a tease than me" a familiar voice observed and Iruka watched as Obito's face went from embarrassed to angry before he pointed his finger at Iruka.

"You! You knew it was Kakashi's perverted book yet you poked fun at me?!" Obito asked with wide eyes and Iruka chuckled nervously as scratched his scar slightly.

"What can I say; I used to pull pranks all the time. Plus you looked as though you were enjoying it" Iruka pointed out and almost burst out laughing when Obito froze with his finger still pointed at him with wide eyes. Then redness flooded his neck and cheeks.

"Urusai! I-I was not enjoying it! I'm no pervert!" Obito tried to defend himself but Kakashi just chuckled deeply.

"Must you always poke fun at Obito?" A smooth and calm voice asked that brought Iruka from his amusement to glance at the source of said voice. He was slightly surprised to see Itachi and Sasuke walking toward them with their usual self-important manner strides.

Iruka glanced at Kakashi who was still chuckling while looking over at the new comers. "Ah but this time it wasn't me, it was Iruka-San!" Kakashi informed which caused said man to glare sharply at him for ratting him out. But Kakashi just pulled an 'I'm innocent' expression.

Well as innocent as having half his face covered. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows in surprise as a smirk settled on his lips. "Hn, hard to believe. He looks like such a goody two shoes to actually know how to tease someone" Sasuke snorted which caused blood to rush to Iruka's cheeks. Was he really that bad?

"Maa Maa, Iruka-San is full of surprises! Don't say such mean things to someone you don't know very well" Kakashi defended him but Iruka could still sense amusement in his tone.

"I hate to point out Kakashi-San but you don't know me very well either" Iruka pointed out and noticed the blank faces before Kakashi placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Itai Iruka-San, that's mean. I thought we had something going" Kakashi drawled lazily which just made Iruka want to seethe in anger. But he just glanced at the members of the band who were all smirking.

"Ano, I don't want to sound rude but why are you all here? I thought it was just Kakashi-san meeting me here" Iruka asked curiously, looking at the group who all turned their attention onto him and smiled slightly.

"Oh did you want to be all alone with Kakashi?" Obito teased with a large smile on his face which caused a large blush to appear on Iruka's face. Were they implying that he wanted to go on a date with Kakashi?! He glanced at Kakashi who was no doubt grinning under that damn mask of his.

"W-What?! No! N-Nothing like that! Kakashi-san just told me it was just us and its-it's not as though I wanted to be alone with him!" Iruka spluttered as he rambled which just caused both Obito and Kakashi laugh as Obito got his revenge for the teasing Iruka inflicted on him. Itachi and Sasuke just glanced at one another and chuckled quietly.

Itachi began walking toward the elevators as Obito and Kakashi teased Iruka mercilessly and pressed the button, his brother following. "Oi, we better get up there before Anko pitches a fit" Itachi called to the three who glanced at him, Kakashi and Obito still amused while Iruka had a large blush on his face along with a scowl.

Iruka stormed away from the men and headed toward the elevators with his feet stomping moodily but Kakashi and Obito just kept up with him with no trouble and Iruka cursed his luck. If only Kurama was there to glare them into running away. Kurama was the best when it came to scaring people into heart attacks.

The group was shortly at their floor with no casualties towards Kakashi and Obito who continued to tease him, making stuff up that really annoyed him. He was going to kill them in a minute, namely Obito. The minute they stepped out the elevator Kakashi was suddenly grabbed by the large breasted Anko and while the remaining four men stared at the spot Kakashi used to be with large eyes, Anko looked at Kakashi with near blood lust in her eyes.

"Dog breath! Where the hell have you been?! And the rest of you, I expected this tardiness from him but you three? I would kill you right here and now if you weren't so damn popular!" Anko fumed as she held Kakashi in a headlock hat cut off his air supply which Iruka couldn't help but be faintly amused at seeing as his pale skin was turning red. But what amused him most was the fact the other three men seemed to be trying to put himself between the dying Kakashi and fuming Anko.

"Let's go! Come on Kakashi, can't have you running away" Anko ordered them and began dragging said man by his ear, letting him breathe in which he took advantage of and gulped in massive mouthfuls of air. Iruka followed the woman with the men walking behind him, feeling slightly shocked at seeing Anko so angry after she'd looked so calm the day before … slightly insane but still calm.

"Is she like this often?" Iruka whispered to Sasuke who was closed to him who nodded slowly, watching Anko closely who seemed to have smoke coming from her ears. Iruka never wanted to be on the receiving end of that and felt faintly sorry for Kakashi who had his arm stretched out and a pleading in his visible eye for help. Then again he only felt faintly sorry for him.

"This is nothing compared to the time Itachi ate some of her dango, she loves that stuff. Never eat her dango. I've never seen Itachi looked so scared or run so fast for his life, he was almost skewered" Sasuke told him and Iruka was slightly amazed to her the fear in Sasuke's tone as he recalled the events. He was having a difficult time imagining Itachi running never mind from a crazed woman trying to kill him with skewers, Iruka really tried to contain his laughter at the image.

Itachi sighed on his other side and looked genuinely shaken by recalling such events "I shall never eat dango again" and that finally made Iruka crack. He began laughing loudly and couldn't stop as he continued laughing all the way to the dressing rooms with an angry Itachi glaring at his back. Oh how he wished he'd seen that! All he'd seen on interviews of the great Itachi was a man with emotions of the coldest and hardest stone. Yep, seeing Itachi running for his life would have made his day.

"Okay you slackers! Get your asses in there and change, I better not hear any bickering or gossiping because I will be waiting right here" Anko threatened as she pushed Kakashi into the room head first, followed by the rest of Sharingan along with hair and make-up stylists.

Iruka continued chuckling as the door closed behind the group leaving him alone with Anko. She glanced at him with an annoyed look in her eyes obviously thinking he was laughing at her. "What's so funny, Newbie?" she hissed which caused his laughter to abruptly stop. He glanced at her and straightened himself out, blocking the images of Itachi from his mind.

"Sasuke told me about the time Itachi ate your dango" Iruka told her truthfully and jumped when her face morphed into mirth and she burst out into laughing. "I found it funny imaging that rock running away looking scared for his life"

"Ah Iruka-san! It was so much better than anything you can imagine! I wish I got a picture, I would have had the best blackmail on that misery guts ever!" Anko spluttered between laughter and Iruka chuckled. So his face had been good. He felt a grin spread over his face when an idea hit him.

"Hey Anko-san. Do you have any other funny stories about Sharingan?" Iruka asked slyly and Anko looked at him with the creepiest look on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. That was a yes then.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I really need to know if I'll doing okay!**

**Translations:**

**Hai: Ouch/ That hurts**

**Urusai: Shut up**

**Dango: Is a Japanese dumpling and sweets made from rice flour.**


End file.
